


What Bunnies Do, With You

by captain_rocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (also very light. mostly implied), (very light), (what a weird tag), Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Fluffy Ending, Furry, Light BDSM, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sex with Sentient Animals, Short One Shot, Size Difference, ballbusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_rocket/pseuds/captain_rocket
Summary: Rocket has a penchant for the rough stuff, and Thor is happy to oblige.





	What Bunnies Do, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a human!Rocket fic. If you're squicked by the idea of an anthro raccoon fucking (well. getting fucked by) a 6'3" Norse thunder god, maybe don't read this?
> 
> Also my first time writing smut, so constructive criticism is welcomed!

Loud slams and stifled gasps echoed down the empty halls of the Wakandan royal palace’s guest wing. Typically, the air would buzz with casual conversation, but recent events had left it cold and complacent. That silence was interrupted only by the shattering of a large intricately detailed decorative plate as Thor Odinson rounded the corner. He clutched at the brown and grey critter scratching at his face, and after finally prying Rocket away, he flung him recklessly into the wall. Touching the shallow scratches crossing his face, Thor’s face alighted in an impish grin.

“You’re a feisty little one, aren’t you?”

He began assuming a defensive stance, hands out, as Rocket scrambled to his feet, bruised back pressing against the wall for support.

“Oh, eat shit, you lumbering idiot.” Rocket lunged on all fours at the Asgardian and jumped at his chest. He was easily caught and held by the chest at arms length as he flailed and kicked. “I’ll fuckin’ rip you apart!”

“You believe you can rival my power? I could crush you in my hand now, rabbit.”

In response, Rocket spat in Thor’s face.

Thor unceremoniously slammed the raccoon into one of the carved ceramic vases atop pedestals lining the hall, kicking open the door it sat next to and dragging his adversary with him.

Rocket’s chest flared with pain. “Let go of me you fuckin’ douchebag!” He bit at the arm still holding him, taking a gnarly-looking chunk out of Thor’s forearm and eliciting a sharp inhale through gritted teeth.

The dueling pair reached the bedroom, which was adorned with black and gold tapestries, silken bed sheets neatly tucked under several decorative pillows of Wakandan pattern. Thor roughly shoved the raccoon into the bed face down, adjusting a hand to press his snout into the blankets with significant weight. Rocket’s claws scrabbled uselessly against the smooth silk, struggling to find purchase. Thor’s other hand clumsily unbuckled the plate across his midriff, letting it drop with a thud to the floor.

Rocket’s muffled cries of anger faded into quick, sensual moans, reverberating through the bed and causing Thor’s cock to strain hard against the leather of his pants.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you. Powerless, struggling, flattened into the dirt.”

A flush filled Rocket’s cheeks underneath his fur, and he felt his own dick stiffen painfully into the mattress.  
Thor noticed a somewhat concealed zipper in the bottom of the currently subdued raccoon’s jumpsuit, which ended pressed against the base of Rocket’s tail, and slid a groping hand beneath him to find its pull tab. The hand found a pair of small objects in its path, giving them slightly rougher than necessary squeezes and drawing soft groans out of their owner’s mouth.

Eventually, he worked his way farther, past the straining rod that lay above them, and his fingers found closure around a small metal tab. He pulled, slowly at first, being careful of the raccoon’s more sensitive parts, before speeding up as he reached the taint and opening the jumpsuit across Rocket’s tight ass. His tail began slowly swishing upwards across his back.

Thor took in the sight. For the most part, the raccoon had stopped his struggling, now only weakly grinding his hips into the bed. His soft moans, stifled by the sheets still pressed against his snout, heightened Thor’s arousal once more. His ass was spread as his knees splayed out, his balls hanging heavy and jostling with each slow hump.

The Asgardian chuckled at the lusty display. His free hand reached down to his belt, unclasping a small pocket’s button and scooping his fingers through its contents. “I must admit, I’ve never pleased one quite so small,” he remarked, a coy smile affecting his tone. “I ought to be a little more gentle, so I don’t break you.” The muffled refutations only widened his wicked grin.

He brought his now-lubed fingers to Rocket’s ass, tracing slow circles around its pucker. The raccoon stretched into the teasing sensations, raising his ass and leaving a thin wet trail as his hard cock dragged across the black silk.

Slowly, Thor pressed his pointer finger into Rocket. The heat enveloping the tip of his finger nearly rivaled the burning pits of Muspelheim. Rocket let out a coo-like cry, lurching back in an attempt to fill himself. Thor pressed down with his other hand, clenching Rocket’s fur behind the ears. “So eager. Patience, little one.” The raccoon settled after a few restless, heaving moments, his breath dampening the sheets beneath him.

Thor continued the achingly slow process, finally reaching the knuckle of his finger with a quiet wet squish. He wriggled it about for a moment, causing a small shiver to run down Rockets spine. A little quicker, then, Thor slid out the finger. He tutted. “Clean as a whistle. The little brat prepared himself, didn’t he?” A feral whine escaped his partner. “Naughty, naughty.”

He gave his fingers a quick swipe through the pocket and brought them back to the raccoon’s butt, pressing his pointer and middle finger into it. The two slid in without much resistance, Thor still maintaining his deliberate pace. This time, Rocket’s lurch backwards rewarded him, shivering as he moaned. Thor let the raccoon fuck himself fervently on the two fingers for a moment, before once more removing them.

“Well, it certainly looks like you’re ready for the lay of your life.”

With that, Thor flipped the raccoon roughly by the scruff of his neck, now pressing him into the bed by his windpipe - not hard enough to cut his breathing off, but certainly hard enough to suggest that he could. Rocket’s unsheathed cock bounced against his stomach - Thor’s eyes practically lighting up. The deep red organ was, quite frankly, wildly disproportionate to the small raccoon frame it adorned, large enough to contend with some humans’ endowments.

Thor’s left hand pulled his leather pants down, freeing his own throbbing dick. Now, it was Rocket’s turn to bear witness, letting out a small, choked gasp. For an Asgardian, the member’s size was respectable - for a Midgardian, practically enormous. It pointed skyward, curving ever so slightly upwards. Thick veins criss-crossed it’s length and its head, currently freeing itself from its foreskin, was a magnificent hue. The god’s balls, each rather obscenely bulging in their sac, were tightly pressed against its underside, the leather belt holding them up.

Thor reached back to the pocket once more, taking a sizable scoop of lube and lathering his cock with it. Rocket felt almost mesmerized, watching the skin glide. After a few jerks, Thor wiped the remaining lube onto Rocket’s ass, slipping the tip of his finger once more into the heat before bringing his hand back to grip his cock at its base. “Steel yourself, small friend,” Thor muttered under his breath. Rocket nodded as best he could with the hand of the god affixed beneath his chin.

With that final warning, the Asgardian guided his cock towards its rightful place, pressing against Rocket’s butthole. For an agonizing moment, it resisted, before opening and allowing the top’s girthy tip to slide in smoothly. The raccoon gasped again - two fingers, sizeable as they may have been, were not apt preparation for Thor’s godly endowment as it plunged itself into Rocket’s hole.

For a moment, only the feeling of a deep, intense stretching controlled him - and then, Rocket was writhing against the hand holding him in place. It was as if a bomb had gone off behind his eyes - a white hot pleasure, burning as pain, was all he could feel. For Thor, the sensation of sliding himself into the tightest, warmest hole he’d ever encountered was pure bliss, and he closed his eyes and arched his back inward as he pushed. The god let out an unholy groan, deep and wild, as he felt the soft ass of his partner pressing against his pelvis.

The two simply held that way for a moment, recovering from their own divine tortures, before Thor withdrew and began thrusting with unparalleled force. The raccoon could only moan, his feral animal desires taking over, rocking into and from the assault on his rear.

After a few rounds of thrusting, Thor reached forward, wrapping his fingers around the base of Rocket’s sac and pulling it upwards, trapping the raccoon’s balls. Rocket yelped and reflexively thrusted upwards, the mixing sensations of having his prostate pounded and his sensitive balls roughly tugged clouding his mind even further. A quick spurt of precum flew into Thor’s still leather-bound chest, the rest dribbling down his own cock and resting between its base and the hand which still continued pulling upwards. A few moments passed, the wet sounds of sex and short, pained whines filling the air like musk. Rocket began to whimper pitifully, his balls turning a deep purple, when Thor relinquished his grasp on his sac.

He gave the right nut one last soft squeeze before moving his hand towards the true prize - Rocket’s bobbing cock, bouncing in perfect time with the Asgardian’s thrusts. He seized it lightly at its base, simply allowing their motion to push it up and down through the fist. Rocket’s whimper returned, this time nearing a low-pitched whine. Thor took it as a sign to continue, beginning slow strokes up the shaft and rubbing his thumb against its head. Thor’s rough hand provided ample friction against the raccoon’s needy member. Rocket bit his lip, the pleasure becoming increasingly too much to handle, and managed to choke out a meager “Close, close,” as warning.

Thor picked up speed, ramming himself full bodied into the tight hole and jacking Rocket’s cock at the same pace.

A few moments later, Rocket let out a sharp gasp, arching his back off the bed and cumming hot white ribbons across Thor’s chest and into his beard. A few small jets flew onto his own face, painting splatters onto his fur. As he came, his hole tightened around Thor’s member, intensifying the sensation. The merciless pounding continued through Rocket’s orgasm, spasms wracking his small body. Thor let go of the raccoon’s cock and instead held Rocket’s hands, which had been splayed upwards behind his head, pinning him further to the bed. Now bent over his lover, Thor’s thrusts reached a quicker pace, and before long he was grunting under his breath. He felt the familiar rising sensation and glanced down, meeting Rocket’s eyes.

“Mhh- Where...”

“Inside.”

Rocket’s voice, now deep and frayed, sent Thor spiraling over the edge himself. He let out a heavy groan and bottomed out into the raccoon, his own hot jizz painting the walls of Rocket’s asshole and squelching out around the base of Thor’s dick, dripping onto the bed.

Thor fell forward on top of his companion, releasing his hands and neck and cupping his cheek instead, his cock still pumping short spurts into its resting place. Rocket quickly began lapping up the cum splatters on his chin and nibbling at his neck, leaving little love-notes across the skin for later. When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of Thor’s face, he began tending to his own, his long tongue swiping over his nose as Thor softly kissed his forehead.

The two rested in silence, basking in the glow. Rocket’s cock, pressed between their bodies, rapidly softened and started its return to its sheath. Thor’s followed behind soon thereafter, and he slipped himself out. The hot load of cum Thor had filled him with continued to run from Rocket’s asshole into a small puddle in the bedsheets. Thor rolled over, tucking his dribbling cock back into his leather pants, both men staring upwards towards the ceiling.  
  
“I’ll call that one for the history books, my friend.”

“Agreed.” Rocket jostled his thigh and winced. He quickly reached down to cup his sac, now comfortably nestled in the crook of his groin. “You went a little rough on the boys there, though. It was hot, but... let’s try to keep permanent damage to a minimum. Alright, big guy?”

“Right, of course. I shall take more consideration next time.” The statement hung in the air for a moment.

Rocket chuckled quietly. “There will be a next time, then?”

Thor hummed softly in confirmation.

“Great. Although next time we should try and rope in one of the other guys.” Rocket scratched his butt absentmindedly. “I’m sure Cap would appreciate some rough and tumble action.”

Thor’s infectious laugh filled the room as the sun set late that night over Wakanda.

 


End file.
